A Masked Mirror
by This name has been taken
Summary: REUPLOADED ON A DIFFERENT ACCOUNT. Amy Rose was arrested for a crime she didn't commit, or doesn't remember committing, is she really as innocent as she seems? SonAmy in later chapters. R&R!
1. Right to remain silent

Authors Notes/other stuff: I decided to actually write a story based on something that popped into my head a while ago. I thought it was interesting...Even though the title is horrible. Oh yeah, I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or any of his woodland friends, nor am I employed at SEGA of America/Japan/Europe or Sonic Team. If I were, you would be seeing good Sonic games. Burn

* * *

Station Square, it's a giant metropolis defined by it's towering skyscrapers, fast cars and busy citizens. Today was no different. The streets were lined with vehicles full of angry humans honking their horns and yelling to one another to move. The sidewalks were entirely crowded by the denizens who would walk by glancing at a newspaper or talking on their cellphone. Occasionally they would exchange paths, they always did. This always resulted in both of them delivering an intertwined apology as they stumbled to regain composure.

Unforgivably, the sun shone down on the city, sunlight was reflected off of the giant buildings and the windshields of cars which made everything look hotter than it really was. Clouds were absent on this day and the locals were taking notice, by wiping the perspiration off of their brow or holding one of the aforementioned newspapers over their head in a feeble attempt to keep warm.

However, no one had complained about the weather much anymore. After the city was attacked a few years ago by Doctor Eggman and his henchmen, the citizens are happy that the city was not still damaged and that they were able to reconstruct everything so fast. This was due in part to the helpfulness of the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. They had saved this city several times from the onslaught of attacks that Eggman had initiated. Everyone knew who Sonic was in Station Square, everyone loved him and his friends. The mayor official recognized them as citizens and awarded them as heroes. Every once and a while, Sonic would come back just to bask in the glory of being recognized as a hero, and the subsequent parades that would follow due to his presence.

On the porch of a small ice cream parlor sat many tables and chairs for patrons to sit and eat. Sitting in one of these seats was a familiar pink hedgehog, dressed in her usual red dress. Her red and white striped boots tapped the ground as she extended her tongue out to lick her ice cream cone.

"Mmm. You were right, Cream." Amy Rose spoke to her friend sitting across from her. "The ice cream here is the best I've had in a long time. In fact, I can't remember the last time I've eaten ice cream." She sighed.

The brown rabbit across from her smiled and offered her ice cream cone to the blueish chao next to her. Cheese was his name, he was her lifetime companion and friend. He squeaked in approval of the cone.

"Chao! Chao!" He smiled and fluttered into the air.

Both Amy and Cream giggled slightly and continued to eat. The harsh sunlight was reflected from the golden bracelets across Amy's wrists and into the eyes of Cream, so much that she had to shield her eyelids with her hands.

"Hey, Amy?" Cream asked.

"Yeah?" Amy answered sweetly.

The petite rabbit stumbled for the right words for a few seconds and spoke, "How are things with you and Sonic? Ever since the Doctor Eggman stopped attacking, I haven't seen much of him. Is he okay?"

"I haven't caught sight of Sonic for a while." She spoke, "I wonder if he and Tails are on another adventure or something. He never asks me to go with him. I mean, just once is all I'm asking. I told him I'll keep my hands to myself, but he always says no."

"But there's been no attacks for months, Amy! I'm worried he might be hurt!"

"Chao!" Cheese interjected.

Amy laughed, "Sonic? Hurt? Don't scare me like that! He'll probably show up any minute now and confess his love for me.." Amy spoke with a slightly seductive tone as she clasped her hands together and rested her chin on them. She looked up into the sky and sighed with happiness. The pink hedgehog looked up into the sky for several minutes until Cream spoke. "Amy, why don't we go shopping now? Please?"

Amy blinked for a moment and was brought back to reality, and not willingly. "Yeah, okay.." She said dimly and stood up from her chair.

Cream stood up and ran off with Cheese holding onto her ear, clinging for survival. "C'mon, Amy! We don't wanna miss any good sales!"

Amy looked at the rabbit and smiled. "Wait for me!" She ran after her and bumped right into someone's stomach.

The hedgehog was flung to the ground and winced. "Ahh..." She stood back up and looked at who she had run into, it was a muscle-bound Dalmatian who was

dressed in a police uniform. Amy looked at his badge and grinned slightly. "Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry, sir!" She cried, trying to defend her reckless behavior. "Are you okay?"

The officer bent down to look at Amy face to face and stared into her eyes.

"Uhh, can I help you?" She asked.

"Is your name Amy Rose?" The dalmatian asked and placed one of his hands near his utility belt, Amy couldn't see where he was reaching.

"Yeah, why?" She tilted her head at the cop.

The officer turned away from the hedgehog and called to his partner, a black vulpine. "Please stay right here, ma'am." He said to Amy and turned to the fox. They whispered to each other for a short time, confusing Amy. "Excuse me, what's going on?" the pink one asked.

When she spoke, the dalmatian officer turned from his partner and back to Amy. Before the hedgehog got an answer the officer grabbed her arm with his free hand. "Ma'am, I'm afraid we're going to have to take you down to the station." He said calmly and routinely.

Amy was shocked when she was grabbed and tried to comprehend what was being said. "What? I didn't do anything!" She cried. Surely running into a police officer was not a crime?

"Lady, you need to calm down, we have a warrant for your arrest, we're going to take you in." The officer said, he had been though this many times before.

"Warrant? I didn't do anything wrong!" Amy screamed and struggled against the police officer's grip. "Let me go, you're making a mistake!"

Sensing a struggle, the officer quickly tightened his grip on Amy's arm and harshly pushed her against the wall of the parlor. "Hands behind your back!" He screamed in her ear as he roughly pulled her left arm behind her.

Cream was watching this whole ordeal and spoke to the fox officer. "Please stop, she never did anything wrong!" The officer turned to her and told her to stay away. "This doesn't concern you ma'am, we're here to take this criminal away, don't get involved."

"Cream, help me!" Amy screamed at her as the officer had her pushed against the wall, her face was getting smushed against the bricks as she spoke. Suddenly, she heard a ratcheting sound and something cold tighten around her left wrist. "What are you doing?" She asked as the officer then pulled her other arm back and locked her wrists together with handcuffs.

The hedgehog struggled against the cuffs, but they bit at her wrists due to the tightness of them. "Hey, can you loosen these? It hurts!" She asked but the officer ignored her as he placed his hands on her shoulders and began to search her body. Amy screeched and began to kick at him. "Get you hands off me you creep! I didn't do anything! Help!" She thrashed about, obviously distressed.

When the dalmatian concluded his search, he confiscated her Piko Piko hammer and examined it. "So, carrying a concealed weapon, huh?" The officer gave the hammer to his partner and grabbed Amy's arm."C'mon, missy." He began to walk with her.

"Give me back my hammer, it's not a weapon!" Amy screamed and did not walk willingly with her arresting officer. "I'm innocent! Cute and innocent!" The officer ignored her as he walked her to a patrol car and opened up the back. "Get in, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you..."

Amy listened to him talk and slumped inside the back of the police car, tears in her eyes. She whispered to herself as he read her her rights. "I didn't do anything...this is a mistake...I should go with them to clear this up...at least." Tears ran down her rosy cheeks as she tried to wipe them away, but she was unable to move her hands apart due to the short chain of the handcuffs locking her wrists behind her.

Meanwhile, on the top of a nearby building, a figure in a black cloak observed as a white police car drove off and continued down the street.

"Perfect."


	2. Locked up

Authors Notes/other stuff:Hello again, whoever may be reading. I'm really bored and somehow I've gained the ambition to write for this story again. So I hope you enjoy it, all five of you! Please read and review!

Or else.

* * *

"So, are you going to confess or do you want to do this the hard way?"

A bright light suddenly flickered on, illuminating Amy Rose's surroundings, she grimaced and struggled to turn her head as a flashlight was shone directly into her eyes. She was still imprisoned and was currently in an empty interrogation room inside the jail. It was a very cramped area. The walls were painted Grey to reflect the prison feel of the entire place, a lone metal table sat in the middle of the room. Amy was sitting on one side of the table while the dalmatian and fox police officers that had arrested her were sitting on the opposite side. The black vulpine officer clicked off his flashlight and crossed his arms impatiently, looking at Amy and tapping his foot on the tile floor. "What happens to you now is up to you, Mrs. Rose."

The pink hedgehog was silent. She kept her head hung down and took deep breaths, trying to figure out what to say to prove her innocence to the officers. She was on the verge of tears as her emerald eyes shut once more. Why was this happening to her? She had never done anything wrong in her life and now she sat here trying to keep herself from going to prison. Her trademark ruby red dress was traded for the bright orange prison jumpsuit that she now wore. Her headband was also taken off, leaving her spiked hair to fall over her shoulders. Her gold bracelets were replaced by very tight, silver handcuffs that locked her wrists together in front of her stomach and were connected by a chain to another pair of cuffs on her ankles. She was a prisoner now.

The chain on her handcuffs jingled as Amy shifted her hands from atop her lap onto the table in an effort to speak. "Please..." She spoke softly, looking up at the officers with fear in her eyes. "I never did anything wrong, I don't even know what I'm here for.." She sniffled and held her head in her cuffed hands. The dog officer smirked at her and produced a file from behind his back. The dalmatian stood up and slowly walked beside Amy before opening the file and setting it's contents on the table in front of her. "Care to explain these, Mrs. Rose?"

Amy removed her hands from her tear filled eyes and nearly had a heart attack from what she saw in front of her. There were three photographs, all in black and white, they looked like they were ripped from a security camera. The pictures showed a hedgehog that looked exactly like Amy wielding her Piko-Piko hammer and threatening a bank teller with it. The rosy rascal couldn't believe her eyes. The hedgehog in the photos looked exactly like her! She even wore the same dress, had the same gloves and was using the same hammer that she had. She studied the pictures more closely now, they told a story. The hedgehog wields the hammer to the teller at the bank in one photo. The next shows the teller putting several wads of cash into a bag that 'Amy' was holding, and the last shows the hedgehog departing the bank, blowing a kiss to the teller. Amy was so focused on the photographs that she twitched in surprise when the dalmatian spoke again.

"These were taken from the security tapes inside SS First National Bank late yesterday afternoon." He pointed to all three pictures and looked back at Amy. "Where were you between the hours of three and six in the afternoon, Mrs. Rose? I assume you have an alibi all lined up?" He looked at her gruffly and a small smirk escaped from his lips. The handcuffed hedgehog was scared now, she shook a little as she spoke. "I...I was at home all day yesterday. I was watching some reality shows..you know.." She was trapped in a corner now, she had no alibi. She was not with any of her friends yesterday, in fact, she had turned down lunch with Cream that day. Amy put her head back in her hands, her chains making noise once more, reminding her that her situation wasn't getting any better.

"Right, reality shows." The dalmatian smirked to his partner. "How about this for a reality show, bank robbing girl gets caught by police, and goes to jail for the next 10 years." He grinned as he roughly grabbed Amy by her arm and pulled her up. "Come on, time to see your new home. But don't worry, it's only a temporary stay until your trial. Then you can get familiar with the different living arrangements in the county jail." The dalmatian's fox partner grabbed the pink hedgehog by her other arm as they both lifted her off of her feet and lead her out of the room. Amy, obviously was not happy and was showing it, her handcuffs jingled and echoed across the halls as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "I didn't do anything! Please, you have to believe me!"

Amy's pleads for help were cut short as the two officers pushed her roughly into a prison cell. Amy tumbled at the push and fell flat on her face due to her handcuffs. She cried out in pain as she struggled to get up on her knees and glare at the two giggling officers on the other side of the cell. "Enjoy your stay, dirtbag." The vulpine officer spoke as he slammed the bars to the cell closed and locked them.

Amy was shut in now, a prisoner.

She started to sniffle, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. When she was just about to let loose and sob, a raspy female voice echoed from inside the cell. "Hey, you." Amy turned around to see a crimson vixen dressed in the same prison garb as her laying down on the bed. Amy tilted her head and wiped the tears from her cheeks and spoke shakily. "Y..yes?"

"You got a cigarette?"

* * *

The sun was setting now on beautiful Mystic Ruins. The green, grassy hilltops were now being kissed by the sun as they transformed into an effervescent goldenrod which reflected into the ponds, making the entire hillside shine like a land made of pure gold. However, none of the beauties of the landscape were memorizing a certain two tailed kitsune. Atop the tallest hill in the Mystic Ruins sat a large workshop that belonged to Miles Prower, a good friend of Sonic since the beginning. This workshop was where he created and tested the inventions fueled by his imagination, and today was no different. Inside the garage of the workshop, a brown kitsune sat inside the cockpit prized flying machine, the Tornado. He smiled and wiped a tiny bit of oil off of his fur with a rag he was holding.

"Finally, I'm finished!" He yelled to himself while he polished the gauges inside the cockpit. After the original Tornado I was destroyed, Tails had always wanted to rebuild it from scratch and now with a prolonged period of peace in the city, he was able to. Tails smiled and stretched, putting his hands behind his head and leaning inside the soft leather seat of the plane. He let his eyelids fall and his vision turn to black. It was time for some quiet tranquility.

That was, until the two tailed fox's ears perked up as they detected a loud banging noise on the doors of the garage. He blinked to himself and pulled out a remote from his pocket, switching it on and watching as the garage door slowly rose open, the sunlight nearly blinding him as a small figure stood infront of the garage, approaching him now.

"Tails!" A feminine voice followed by footsteps rung in his ear as he looked down and saw Cream the Rabbit and her Chao Cheese. Tails looked around fanatically and patted his fur, trying to find any oil to wipe off quickly as Cream stood aside the Tornado and looked up at him. "Tails! You gotta help me!" The concerned fox leaned against the side of the cockpit and looked down at her. "Help you with what? Did something happen?"

"Amy's been arrested!"

"Huh?" Tails nearly fell out of the plane at this news. Was she talking about Amy Rose? Several thoughts ran through his mind. Oh no, she must have finally snapped and kidnapped Sonic. He looked down at the rabbit girl again as Cheese flew into his lap and he patted him on the head. "What for?"

"I don't know! These two mean cops just took her, they didn't explain why!" Cream was on the verge of tears. "Is Sonic here? I bet he can get her out."

So she didn't kidnap Sonic, so what was going on? Even Tails was confused, and it took a lot to confuse him. "Sonic isn't here, he went to Angel Island with Knuckles a few hours ago, something about a 'score to settle,' I don't know." He sighed and leaned down, holding his hand out. "C'mon, I have a way we can get to him quick." He smiled slightly and let a small blush escape from his cheeks as Cream took his hand as Tails helped her into the passenger seat of the Tornado. "Put on your seatbelt, this is basically a test run, sorry." He spoke with a tiny bit of regret in his voice as he clicked on his seatbelts and flipped the switch as the engine roared to life on the plane. Tails couldn't help but smile as the propeller started to spin. "Hold on, here we go!"

With that, the Tornado I sped out of the garage and took flight, heading to Angel Island.


End file.
